


All In the Line of Duty

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e01 Murder Most Scandalous, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Madame Lyon's, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Another look at that alcove scene because, seriously, Phryne would have gone for it.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	All In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, FirstGenTrekkie who fixes my middle of the night writing goofs.

While the alcove at Madame Lyon’s gave the appearance of privacy with its heavy drapery and low red lighting, Phryne heard Lena and her customer before the fluttering of the drapes. Knowing that their positions seemed much too staid for the situation, she made a unilateral decision to keep from blowing their cover. He could and probably would admonish her for it later.

She rose from sitting next to Jack and quickly moved to straddled his legs. She then wrapped both her hands around his neck, cradling his head, and then, sank her lips onto his, seemingly drinking him in. Her thighs, in the meantime, were embracing and massaging his lap. After the initial shock of having his investigative partner on his lap, Jack recognized both the situation and the plan and moved his hands to her back as his mouth opened. Phryne allowed a soft moan to escape her throat when Jack’s tongue caressed her own and she began stroking the hairs on the back of his neck. One hand caressed and stroked the muscles in her back while the other did the same to her hip and thigh. 

By the time Lena and her guest moved the curtain and saw the pair, no one would have questioned that Lulu and her customer were well engaged. After an amused but embarrassed, “Sorry!”, Lena took her gentleman elsewhere. Ironically, Lulu and her customer didn’t initially realize that Lena was gone. Phryne had begun nibbling just behind Jack’s ear while he was discovering the taste of her skin connecting her neck to her shoulder. 

“Phryne,” he murmured softly.

“Hmmmm.” Her half-moan and continued suckling on his neck did notorious things to his already weakened self-control and his already burgeoning erection. He had no question that she was quite aware of both. 

“They are gone. No need to keep up…” The double-entendre and the fact that he could still feel her heat on his erection caused him to have to take a deep breath. “To keep up the pretense.”

The disappointed mew, the removal of her lips from his neck, and her forehead being placed on his shoulder made it clear that she heard him but didn’t agree with him. He wasn’t sure but he thought he heard her murmur, “Doesn’t feel like a pretense.”

Whether she said it or not, he blushed at the idea. She then spoke in a low but clearer voice with just a tinge of amusement. 

“I’ll have you know that I was only attempting to protect you. I was afraid that our businesslike demeanor would give us away. I’m sorry if you felt I took a liberty.”

Jack huffed and smirked. That little minx! She was quoting back to him the excuse he had given her when he had kissed her the first time. “Well, two can play at that game,” he thought.

“Phryne, you kissed me, let’s call a spade a spade.”

With that she raised her head off his shoulder and, with a twinkle in her eye, she murmured as she scraped her fingernails through the hairs on the back of his neck, “And you kissed me back.”

And, in a voice as rich and sinful as chocolate, as he moved to reclaim her lips, he answered, “And I’m not here to apologize.”


End file.
